


Sentenced to Death

by orphan_account



Series: Batman: Multiverse [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Bats, Blades, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Corruption, Court of Owls, DC Comics Rebirth, Dark, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Family History, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Hidden Blades, Horror, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Knives, Lore - Freeform, Mass Death, Mind Rape, Nightmares, Owls, Past, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Resurrected Jason Todd, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets, Serial Killers, Survival Horror, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, alternative universe, greed - Freeform, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a gala, Bruce is tossed into a murder mystery as he and many other Gotham elite attempt to survive a mysterious assassin.





	1. Prologue

Bruce stepped out of his car, showing off a flashy white suit with a sharp black tie to contrast. Alfred parked the car, and joined Bruce, who had waited for him, at the entrance to Wayne Tower. It was a charity Gala, and Bruce would showing his latest plans to make Gotham a better and safer place to live.

"Feeling alright, sir?" Alfred asked, noticing Bruce was glaring at his outfit.

"Yeah, just not used to wearing such bright, white clothing," Bruce said. "Even when I'm not...out."

"Well, I suppose that's the price for this Gala's theme," Alfred said.

Bruce sighed.

"Not looking forward to the party?" Alfred asked.

"No," Bruce answered, bluntly. "You know I don't enjoy these social gatherings. I'd rather help Gotham through donations and-"

"Dressing as a giant bat?" Alfred smirked.

"Yeah...well...it helps," Bruce said, making his way into the gala.

Gotham Elites of all walks of life were enjoying the party. Bruce recognized a few, and didn't recognize most of them. They were just here to keep up appearances, most likely. One of many reasons Bruce kept the number his Elite friends low, as very little truly cared for the Gotham. Well, until they were personally effected by it, of course.

"Bruce?" A female voice said beside him. "Is it really you?"

Bruce turned and was greeted by a blonde haired, amber eyed woman. She was wearing a white dress with matching white heels, along with white pearl earrings and necklace.

"Wait...Cinder?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." Cinder smiled, then it turned to an angry frown and she slapped him.

"Ow..." Bruce held his cheek.

"You really think I'd forget that night?" Cinder asked, angrily.

"Uh...can you refresh my memory?" Bruce asked, earning himself another smack.

In truth, Bruce actually remembered everything about Cinder Autumn Stark. They don't call it photographic memory for nothing, he only acted dumb to keep suspicion off of himself, and to keep people from matching his skills and intelligence to that of the Dark Knight's. Bruce and Cinder had met during a dinner the former was having with another Elite, Thomas Elliot, who had introduced the two as Cinder and Elliot were close friends, at the time. Bruce had turned on the charm, and it ended in his bedroom. Unfortunately, he had spotted the bat signal after they had finished and Cinder had fallen asleep. Bruce left a note thanking her for the 'good time', and left. Elliot told him the very next day how enraged she was.

"Why should I expect better from a pig like you?" Cinder asked herself, shaking her head. "We had a night of passion, and you left with just a note!"

Bruce seemed to stare off into space for a few seconds. "Going to need you to be more specific."

Cinder groaned in frustration. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." She whistled, and a very short woman in matching attire to her's strolled over to them, wrapping her are around Cinder's waist. "Bruce, meet Nia Poland, my wife."

Bruce was genuinely surprised by this. "Wait..but-"

"As angry as I was, I feel I should thank you, Bruce." Cinder wrapped her arm around Nia. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never discovered I was gay."

"You're welcome!" Bruce went back to playing dumb.

"Hmph." Cinder stuck her nose up, and walked away, leaving Nia behind.

Nia glared at Bruce, who shrugged and smiled at her.

"Told she was pissed." A hand patted Bruce's back.

"Thomas Elliot!" Bruce gave his friend a hug, patting his back. "Glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Bruce," Thomas said. "Say, I got another friend of mine to introduce you, too. Hey, try not to sleep with and ditch this one, okay?"

Bruce chuckled as Thomas lead him to the buffet table, where a man with brown hair, but matching blue eyes.

"Bruce, meet-"

"Lincoln March," Bruce interrupted, shake Lincoln's hand.

"Bruce Wayne," Lincoln said with a nod.

"Oh, you two already know each other?" Thomas asked, shocked.

"We've never met in person," Lincoln answered. "However, I've seen Wayne's name on the news here and there. You do a lot of great things for this city."

"Thanks," Bruce said with a smile.

"So Bruce, how do you know March?" Thomas asked.

"You kidding me? What person in Gotham hasn't seen his ad campaigns for his run for Mayor?" Bruce asked.

Thomas nodded. "True."

"You're exactly what Gotham needs, Lincoln," Bruce said.

"So are you and Thomas," Lincoln said. "If we work hard, saving this city may just be possible!"

"Speaking of which," Bruce said. "I think it's time I make my speech!"

"Good luck!" Lincoln gave him a thumbs up. "It was nice meeting you."

"You to," Bruce said, then he made his way towards the podium that had been set up on the stage. "Hello, is this thing working?" He tested the mic.

The room went quiet, and all eyes were now on Bruce.

"Hello, generous elites of Gotham," Bruce began. "It pleases me to see so many of you involved in this charity. In my plan to rebuild Gotham, we will tear down those old and abandoned buildings that litter our great city. In there place, we will build stores, homeless shelters, hospitals, and so much more. These new buildings will create jobs, and help the needy!"

The crowd applauded Bruce's speech.

"Thank you, with your help, I believe-" Bruce was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream, causing the whole room to fall silent.

After a few seconds, Bruce and few other dashed to where they heard the scream, and found the source of the bone chilling scream was the ladies room.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" Thomas asked as Bruce went to open the door.

"We don't have time to be modest, Thomas." Bruce unhesitatingly opened the door, and saw a horrific sight.

Cinder and Nia, they laid there, half naked, in a pool of their own blood.

"My God..." Alfred stepped back in shock.

"Alfred, call the police!" Bruce ordered. "Thomas, do your thing!"

"Roght!" Thomas nodded, and immediately checked the pulse of both women. "Damn..."

"Nothing?" Lincoln asked, sadly.

"Nothing." Thomas shook his head. "Oh...Cinder..."

"I'm sorry, Thomas." Bruce placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Master Bruce, the phone lines have been cut!" Alfred rushed into the room. "The building has also been locked down!"

"What?!" Bruce ran back into the ballroom, and was greeted by frightened guests trying desperately to opening the doors to the building.

"Everyone please, stay calm," Lincoln pleaded.

"Agreed, we aren't going to get anywhere if we pa-" Thomas was cut off by a blade piercing his back, grow straight through his chest.

"No..." Lincoln widened his eyes.

"Thomas!" Bruce shouted.

"B-Bruce?" Was the last thing Thomas uttered before he fell to the floor.

"No!" Bruce ran to Thomas' side, but before he could act, the lights went out.

"What is going on?!" Someone cried out in fear.

"Quiet simple," a raspy voice answered.

"Who said that?!" Bruce shouted into the darkness. "Show yourself, coward!"

"I assure you, I am no coward," the voice spoke as two large, white eye appeared in the darkness. "As for your question, I have many names, most call me Talon, but tonight, you all will refer to me as the executioner. You see, you all have upset the Court, and I'm afraid, they've found you all guilty."

"Guilty of what?!" Bruce shouted.

"Doesn't matter," Talon said. "What matters is, you've all been sentenced to death!"


	2. Safe room

"The court?" Bruce asked.

"Is of no concern to you, Mr. Wayne," Talon said. "You're lucky the Grandmasters wish to draw out your suffering, or I would have killed you all, by now."

"Grandmasters?" Bruce didn't hide his confusion.

"I'll leave you to wallow in your fear," Talon said. "I'll see you all later tonight."

With that, his white eyes vanished from the darkness, and the lights sprung back on. Bruce looked down at Thomas, whose blood he was now covered in.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry," Lincoln said.

"We just need to focus on survive the night." Bruce shut Thomas' eyes.

"Sir, I believe we have another problem," Alfred said, motioning towards the Elites, who had brought their families, children included. "You don't think this assassin would be ruthless enough to-"

"He said his 'grandmasters' wanted to drag out our suffering," Bruce noted. "It's very unlikely they or him would be merciful."

"So, what do we do?" Lincoln asked.

Bruce scratched his chin, then snapped his fingers. "I have a panic room."

"Will that fit everyone?" Lincoln asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No."

"Well, we'll have to prioritize," Lincoln said, then he turned to the crowd. "We need children and mothers to come forward, they can hide in Bruce's panic room until it's safe."

"Is the panic room safe?" A concerned woman asked, holding her children close.

"Only way in and out is the door, and I'll have Alfred-" Bruce heard a gun cock, and saw Alfred now holding a shotgun. "I'll...uh...have Alfred make sure it's safe."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, not like they had a choice.

"Where did you get that?" Bruce asked, as they lead everyone to the panic room.

"I brought it, sir," Alfred said, causally. "I kept in a secret cupboard in the kitchen."

"You didn't tell me you had a gun because...?"

"Because last I checked, I raised you, not the other way around," Alfred said. "So I don't have to tell you anything."

Bruce chuckled. "Fair enough."

"I also don't hope you'll be too upset with me for blowing the Assassin's head off the next time he shows his face," Alfred said. 

"Uh..." Bruce rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't follow your rules, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "I think I established that pretty early in your...career."

"Right," Bruce said, not wanting the argue any further because of the people around. "Fine, but we do this my way if you don't hit him."

"Deal," Alfred said.

When they reached the Panic room, Bruce revealed a secret panel, and then punched in a few numbers. A door that looked to part of the wall opened, and Alfred entered the room, making sure to chuck every nook and cranny four times, just to be safe. When he finished, he walked out and gave Bruce a reassuring nod.

"Be careful." Lincoln's wife kissed him.

"I will, promise," Lincoln said.

"Miss March," Bruce said. "I'll leave you in charge of peephole duty. It's not visible from the outside, but inside there is a peephole that allows you to see. If anyone knocks on the door, cheek before you open."

"Right." Lincoln's wife nodded.

"Mommy, it's crowded!" A child complained.

"I know sweetie, but it's for our safety," the child's mother said.

Lincoln's wife walked into the room, and Bruce shut the door, leaving only the men.

"You wouldn't happen to have another one of those panic rooms?" One of them asked.

"Afraid I didn't plan for something like this," Bruce said. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Bruce," Lincoln assured. "We'll make it through this."

Thanks Lincoln, with you, I just might believe..." Bruce saw, for a split second, something reflect the light from the shadows. Acting fast, he tackled Lincoln to the ground, both nearly missing the blades that had just been tossed at them.

"Whoa!" Another elite jumped back.

Alfred aimed his gun into the darkness, pointing the barrel directly at pair of white eyes staring him down. Unfortunately, before he could fire, another blade was throw and it landed directly into the gun's barrel. Knowing better then to fire, Alfred tried to pull the blade out as quickly as possible.

"I feel I should thank you brave gentlemen." Talon walked out of the shadows. "Once I'm done with you, the grandmasters will enjoy watching me tear apart those women and children."

"I won't let that happen," Bruce said.

"Of course you wouldn't," Talon said. "Out of everyone here, I expect you to care more then even Mr. March."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, **_Batman_**," Talon said.

The room fell silent. Everyone just stared at the assassin, then to Bruce.

"Bruce?" Lincoln widened his eyes.

"No...I'm not Batman!" Bruce exclaimed. "Why would it be-

"Think about it, you brain dead elites," Talon said. "Who in Gotham has the money, tech, and compassion to do what Batman does?"

"Sweet mother of God..." One elite said.

"I can't believe we didn't see this before!" Another exclaimed.

Alfred pulled the blade from the barrel, and fired upon Talon, who jumped out of the way. "Hold still!"

"Don't feel too bad, Wayne," Talon mocked. "With your line of work, you were bound to die eventually!"

"I could say the same to you!" Alfred fired another round just as Talon turned the corner.

The group followed Talon, but despite the hallway ending in a dead end, and not other doors or windows were located in it, Talon had vanished. Bruce looked up, remembering the ventilation system that ran through this hall. Sure enough, the vent was hanging by a loose screw.

"Don't feel too bad about Thomas." Talon's voice echoed though the building. "With what I plan to do to you, what happened to him will seem like mercy."

"So what do we do now?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, there is no use deny it now," Bruce sighed. "It's true, I am Batman."

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

"The same reason as you," Bruce said. "To make a difference, to make Gotham safe."

"Alfred?" Lincoln looked to him. "I'll take it you were in on this?"

"That I am, sir," Alfred said.

"Come on," Bruce said. "I think it would help if I got my suit on."

"You keep the bat suit here?" One elite asked.

"Correction, I leave several suits in every Wayne property in the city," Bruce said. "Helps to be prepared for situations like this." He pressed two buttons on his watch together. "Lucius, are you there?"

"I'm still here, Mister Wayne," Lucius said. "I was just about to go down and join the party when the lights cut out. Is everything okay?"

"No," Bruce answered, bluntly. "An assassin is here, and he know I'm Batman."

"What?!" Lucius was shocked. "How does he know?!"

"I don't know, yet," Bruce answered. "I intend to find out."

When they made it to Lucius' office, Bruce knocked on the door.

"Ahy, Mister Wayne..." Lucius noticed the other men. "Uh..."

"Talon revealed it to them, Lucius," Bruce said.

"I see..." Lucius let Bruce into his office. "You know where your suit is."

Bruce walked into the office, made his way over to a bust of Alan Wayne, and lifted its head, revealing a red switch. Turning the Switch, the bookcase it was on opened and revealed the bat suit.

"So it is true," Lincoln said.

"I'll be back in just a minute," Bruce said, stepping into the small chamber. After a few seconds, he stepped out as Batman. "Alright gentleme, let's catch us an Assassin."


	3. Robins

"Well, I'm sure you'll find it of great assistance that I called over three members of the Bat family," Alfred said. "I've also contacted the police."

"Thanks Alfred, who did you call?" Batman asked.

"Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin," Alfred answered.

"Wait...who are they?" Lincoln asked, curiously.

"Sorry, I'll reveal my identity, but they don't deserve any exposure," Batman said.

"Understandable," Lincoln said.

"In the meantime, I believe it would be in our best interest to raise the gates that current blocking access to the outside world," Lucius said.

"Do you know what lowered them?" Batman asked.

"Yes, a hacking device has been placed on the gate terminal in the security room," Lucius began. "Whatever tech this Talon got his mits in, it's good. I've tried to override it, but it's been no use. If we want those gates open, we'll need to remove it, ourselves."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Batman said, then he turned to the group. "Alfred and I will take point. If we stay close and watch each other's backs, we might just survive the night."

As if fate itself was listening, the lights went out. Batman activated his night vision just in time to see on of the elites get his heart ripped from his chest. Talon watched the man fall to the floor, then crushed his heart in his hand.

"No!" Batman shouted, tackling Talon.

"Glad to see you in costume, Mr. Wayne." Talon kicked Batman off of him. "I like a challenge!"

"I'm more then just a challenge!" Batman boasted.

"Oh, I know!" Talon threw a flash bang on the floor, temporarily blinding Batman. He then spitefully threw two blades into the heads of two men, before making his escape.

"Damn..." Batman turned off his night vision just as the lights turned back on.

"Oh God, this is it!" A man panicked. "We're all going to die in here!"

"We need to stay calm," Lincoln said. "Panicking won't help anyone."

"Easy for you to say, Lincoln!" The man spat. "You're bitch is locked up safe and sound with the other women and parasites!"

"Watch your tone, Lester!" Lincoln grabbed Lester by the collar. "I'll gladly carry your unconscious body through this place if it means I get to knock you out!" He pushed him to the ground.

"I'm not staying here!" Lester cried. "I don't want to die!" He took off. "I'm going to try and make it back to the panic room, I'll be safe there!"

"No!" Batman called after him. "Stop! Stay with the group!"

"The group is fucked!" Lester turned the corner. The second he did, he let out a haunting cry. "N-no! Please! Oh God, please d-"

A ripping sound was heard, followed by some gurgling. Batman ran around the corner, but all he found was Lester's body. His throat had been torn out, no doubt by Talon's claws.

"You shouldn't run from the group," Talon mocked, voice echoing through the halls. "Though I would encourage it, certainly makes my job easier."

"God..." Lincoln said.

"We need to get to the security room," Batman said. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get out of here!"

* * *

"I want those gates open, now!" Gordon ordered. "If what our contact inside said is true, we'll be losing most of Gotham's most wealthy families!"

"Sir, the gates are shut tight!" Harvey Bullock whined.

"Then cut them open!" Gordon barked. "We got children in there, sergeant!"

"Alright, I'll call in the best drill the GCPD's got," Bullock assured.

"No need, officer." Jason Todd, also known as Red Hood, landed on the police care next to Gordon and Bullock, caving in its roof. "I'll open the-"

"Hey, you freaking chump, you just ruined my car!" Bullock bellowed.

"Oh, whoops." Jason hopped off the car.

"Whoops?!" Bullock looked ready for a fight, but Gordon stopped him.

"The drill, sergeant," Gordon reminded. "You can call from my car."

Bullock glared daggers at Jason, but popped his collar before walking away, grumbling swear under his breath.

"You do realize that was police property, right?" Gordon asked, only for Jason to throw a wad of cash in his direction.

"That enough?" Jason asked, sarcastically.

"You just walk around with wads of cash?" Gordon asked.

"You'd be surprised how often I break things," Jason snarked. "Now order your men to back away, I got this."

"Everyone back up!" Gordon ordered his officers.

"Sorry about him, he has a flare for the dramatic," a voice said behind him.

Gordon turned and was greeted by Nightwing and Red Robin, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake respectively.

"Nightwing, good to see a familiar and friendly face around here," Gordon said, shaking Dick's hand.

"Good to see you too, Commissioner," Dick said.

"Yeah, and we're glad your here to Red Robin," Tim said, sarcastically. "You can totally save the day."

"Right...uh...sorry, Red Robin," Gordon said.

"So, what's the situation?" Dick asked.

"We got dozens of Gotham's wealthiest families locked in Wayne Tower, including Bruce Wayne himself," Gordon began. "We got a call from the inside, think it might've been Wayne's butler, Alfred. Apparently some psychos sent in another psycho to kill the families, but was told to take his time. We still got people alive in there, but word is we already lost Thomas Elliot."

"Whoa...Thomas Elliot?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, damn shame." Gordon shook his head. "That man was one of the best surgeons to ever live, saved my officers over hundreds of times.

"Uncle Elliot..." Dick whispered, hiding his sadness.

"Hey, you okay?" Gordon asked.

"I'm fine," Dick said. "I'll feel even better when we stop whatever's going on in there, and stop more people from dying."

"Well, your friend seems pretty confident he can get in," Gordon motioned to Jason, who was now walking over to the group.

"Plug your ears, ladies!" Jason held up a remote detonator.

"Jason! Wait!" Dick tried to stop him, but Jason pressed the detonator before it was too late.

Almost everyone within a mile radius instinctively ducked when the "BOOM!" echoed throughout the city. When the smoke cleared, Jason's jaw hit the floor. It only left a dent.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jason threw hid detonator on the ground. "I put enough plastic on that thing to daze Superman!"

"Bruce Wayne is a rich man," Gordon noted. "Probably has some of the strongest metals in the world layering those gates."

Jason grumbled to himself as he reached into the bag he was carrying over his shoulder. "Damn it, Dad."

"Whoa!" Gordon stopped Jason when he saw another explosive in his hand. "You're not trying that again! You're more likely to take out the building then destroy those gates!"

"What,and you think your drills are going to get through that?" Jason asked. "Like you said Commissioner, we got kids in there."

Gordon was about to speak, but he stopped himself. "Alright," he sighed, "try again."

"Thought so," Jason said, walking towards the gate, explosives in hand.

"Where does he get those plastic explosives?" Gordon asked.

"We stopped asking long ago," Tim snarked.

"I see," Gordon said, before he and almost everyone else at the scene jumped when Jason detonated another explosive.

"Seriously?!" Jason shouted in frustration when the gates were left only slightly more dented.


	4. The Trap

Batman and the group arrived in the security room.

"Wait." Batman held up his hand, signaling for the group to stop. He opened the door to the security room, then activated his detective vision, and scanned the room. "Okay, it's safe."

"You think this guy has bombs?" One man asked.

"He's got flash bangs, who knows what else he has," Batman said, entering the room.

"Hmm...that's what seems to be causing all of our problems," Lucius said, motioning towards the device.

Batman walked over to the device, and ripped it from the security console. As he examined it, he realized it was shaped like an owl.

"What an odd design," Batman said.

"Yes, shaping devices and tools off of your motif," Alfred snarked. "How preposterous."

That got a few of the men chuckling, even Lucius grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose I walked right into that one." Batman crushed the device in his hands. "Okay, let's get those gates open." He pressed the gate button on the console, and saw through the security feed as the gates opened just as Jason was ready to plant another bomb. "What is he doing?"

"I believe the Red Hood is simply being himself, sir," Alfred snarked.

"Right." Batman rolled his eyes. "Well, now we can focus on getting everyone out of here."

"Let's not waste any time then." Lincoln turned, but stopped.

There, at the back of the group, was Talon. He had just killed four men without any of them ever hearing it.

"Surprise!" Talon pulled his blade from a man's throat. "Pity, I was trying to see how many of you I could kill before you noticed!"

"Too bad for you, we got the gates open!" Batman pointed towards the security feed.

"Mr. Wayne, how foolish do you think we are?" Talon shook his head. "We had a contingency plan for when you opened the gates, look again."

* * *

Jason was grumbling under his breath, angry he didn't get the gates open before Batman did.

"Don't feel to bad, Hood," Tim joked. "You can't save the day all the time."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason waved Tim off as they walked inside, that's when he noticed some blinking red lights above them. "I can always save your ass, though." He pushed Tim out of the building just as the bombs went off, causing debris to fall and for Jason and Nightwing to be trapped.

"Damn, I knew we should've checked for explosives!" Dick kicked himself.

"Ya think?" Jason dusted himself off.

Outside, Tim had just got to his feet, shaking his head.

"You alright, son?" Gordon asked, holding Tim's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Tim said. "Looks like we're back to square one, though."

"Not exactly, freak," Bullock said.

Both turned to see Bullock, smiling smugly. Behind him, a group of officers were holding a massive drill.

"Come on, boys!" Bullock shouted. "Let's show this costumed nut how the GCPD does things!"

Inside, Jason was planning to set off another Plastice explosive. Before he could even get close to the pile of rubble, Dick stopped him.

"Okay, I think that's enough explosives, Jason," Dick said. "You really want to blow up debris caused by an explosion?"

Jason paused, looked at his feet, then back to Dick. "I mean...double negatives."

"Out the bomb away," Dick ordered.

Jason groaned. "Fine, but don't come whining when it takes them too long to get in here."

"Speaking of which, might as well make ourselves useful as we're in here," Dick said. "Let's go find those-" he felt a sharp pain in his arm. "Ow!"

"You o..." Jason froze when he saw the dark in Dick's arm. "Dick..."

"Yeah...I'm starting to feel the affects now..." Dick began to fall, but Jason caught him.

"Hold on, Grayson!" Jason pulled the dart out. "Come on, you're not going to let some pussy dart take you down, right?"

"Jason..." Dick said.

"Save your strength, buddy," Jason said.

"No...behind you," Dick said, before falling unconscious.

"Huh?" Jason noticed the shadow looming over him. "Aw Hell." He pulled out his pistol, whirled around, and fired, but the person grabbed his wrist, aiming his gun away from him, then jammed a dart in his neck. "Damn..."

"Shhhhh..." A feminine voice hushed Jason as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"No..." Batman watched the monitor in horror.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wayne," Talon assured. "They aren't going to kill them, the grandmasters will be sure they live long enough to suffer."

"Then...the the grandmasters...?"

"Are here in this very building," Talon said. "One of the two of them was the one that just incapacitated your partners."

"How?" Batman asked.

"They were always here, you just didn't know it was them when you met them," Talon said.

"Met them..." Batman thought back, then his eyes widened in realization. "No..."

* * *

Lincoln's wife heard a frantic knocking on the panic room door. "Whose there?"

"Rachel it's me, Cinder!" Cinder's familiar voice called out. "Please, you have to let me in!"

Rachel checked the peephole, and saw it was, in fact, Cinder. "Cinder? How?"

"Just open the door, please!" Cinder begged. "That freak that attacked me, the one who killed my sweet Nia, he's coming after me!"

"Okay!" Rachel opened the door. "How did you survive?"

"Simple," Cinder said, suddenly calm. "I was never a target." She then pulled out a hidden wrist blade, and stabbed Rachel through the neck.

Rachel widened her eyes in shock. Trying to speak, the poor woman could only spit up blood. Every women and child in the room screamed in terror, as another Talon dressed women appeared behind Cinder. She ripped off her mask, revealing Nia, a sadistic and mad grin on her face.

"Now, if you ladies want your children to live, I suggest you do everything we say!" Cinder pulled the blade from Rachel's now lifeless neck.

* * *

"Rachel!" Lincoln fell to his knees after watching the event transpire on camera.

"You'd be surprised how many substances stop pulses, these days," Talon said, casually. "Far too easy to buy off the street, too."

"You scum!" Lincoln snatched the shotgun from Alfred's hand. "I'll kill you!"

The lights went out the second Lincoln finished his threat. There was silence, then a scream of agonizing pain. After that, the lights shot back on, and Lincoln was the ground, a blade in his chest. Talon and Alfred's shotgun were gone.

"Lincoln..." Batman rushed to his side.

"Please...Bruce...save Gotham," Lincoln begged. "I believe you can do it."

"I will, I promise," Batman said, sadly.

"Rachel...I'm sorry," Lincoln said, closing his eyes.

The room was quiet after Lincoln took his final breath.


	5. Thirteen

Batman paced back and forth, mumbling madly to himself. The surviving group had barricaded themselves in the security room, unfortunately having to leave Lincoln's corpse outside in order to make room for all of them.

"Is that going to hold?" A man asked, concerned.

"Talon may seem more skilled then your average man, but he is still just a man," Batman assured. "Just keep quiet while I think about this."

"About what?" Alfred asked.

"About something I noticed," Batman began. "Talon and his grandmasters are just as trapped as we are, even if it's a 'locked in here with me' situation. They must have somewhere to take those women, and where Talon goes to recover."

"You think they have a hideout in Wayne Tower?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, and if that's true...it means they've had it for quite a long time," Batman noted. "I think I know where it is, too."

"Really? Where?" Alfred asked.

"Look at the cameras, Alfred," Batman said, walked over to the security cameras. "Talon and his grandmasters, along with the women and children they abducted, are nowhere to be seen. You could argue Talon knows the blind spots, but that doesn't explain how a group of over a dozen people aren't on any of the monitors."

"That's true," Alfred said. "How could they be avoiding the cameras?"

"Simple, they're in the only floor the building has no cameras in," Batman said.

"My God...I completely forgot about the thirteenth floor!" Alfred held his head as realization set in. "How? That floor has been cut off for years! You didn't even revamp that floor for the modern age when you took over!"

"Yes, which makes it the perfect place to hide," Batman said. "God, I don't even think there are cameras outside the staircase to the floor."

"Which would explain how we lost sight of the crowd and their captors," Lucius said.

"It has to be there," Batman said. "I don't know where else they could be."

"Are we going there?" One man asked.

"No, Alfred, Lucius, and I are going," Batman answered.

"But-" the man began to protest.

"We can't afford to lose anymore of you," Batman interrupted. "I know your wives and children are being held captive down there, but we've lost enough as it is. You won't be doing your families any favors if you're killed by Talon while trying to save them."

"So what, you want us to just wait down here while you save them?" The man asked, annoyed.

"Yes," Batman said, stalking over to the man and looming over him. "You got a problem with that? Take it up with me, let's see how good you are at fighting."

The man backed down. "Okay, we'll stay."

"Good," Batman walked over to the barricade and began to remove what they used to block the door, "you rebuild this the second we leave, understand? We'll stay just outside to make sure Talon won't stop you. There is a camera right outside the door. When you're fully barricaded in, you look at that camera and don't open it unless it's one of us, or the police. Understand?"

"Yes." The man sat down along with the others.

* * *

Batman, Alfred, and Lucius arrived at the thirteenth floor. Batman was armed with his assorted gadgets from his utility belt, Alfred had found one of the other shotguns he had hidden throughout the building on the way there, and also gave another they came across to Lucius.

"You two ready?" Batman turned to them.

"As always, sir," Alfred said, cocking his shotgun.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne," Lucius said with a nod.

Batman tested the doorknob, and felt it had been locked. "Step back." When they did, Bruce stepped back himself, and kicked the door off its hinges.

"You do know you're going to have to pay for that," Alfred joked.

"I have 99.9% of this building insured, Alfred," Batman joked back. "No, I won't."

"My God..." Lucius looked out into the floor.

Batman and Alfred looked, too. They were shocked to see the walls of every hallway on the floor was lined with hundreds, maybe even thousands of swords, knives, smoke bombs, flash bangs, grenades, etc.

"It looks just like..." Alfred began.

"The batcave?" Talon's voice echoed throughout the halls of the thirteenth floor.

Batman pulled a Batarang as Alfred and Lucius readied their guns.

"I'll take point," Batman said. "Alfred, you watch our backs."

"Yes sir," Alfred said.

"Lucius, keep your eyes to the ceiling, don't want him jumping us," Batman ordered.

"On it," Lucius turned his eyes and the barrel of his gun to the ceiling.

"Let's move out," Batman said, walking forward, Alfred and Lucius following close behind.

"Oh, I bet you think you're so prepared," Talon mocked. "Fools, you're on my turf now, and I know everything that makes you tick. I know every flaw, every weakness, both physically and mentally! For example..." As if on command, a door opened beside them, revealing Dick and Jason, tied up and gagged.

Batman's eyes widened, and, without thinking, he ran into the room. Unfortunately, he completely missed the both of them shaking their heads, silently telling him not to come in.

"Sir, no!" Alfred cried out, but it was too late. The door slammed shut behind him, Amd the room was flooded with gas.

"No!" Batman reached for his gas mask, but Talon arrived and smacked it out his hands.

"I knew you'd rush to your sons' rescue!" Talon mocked. "Especially Jason's, you're an absolute disgrace! Underneath all armor, underneath that cold, no nonsense mask, is a man weakened by love and compassion!"

"It's not a weakness!" Batman threw a punch, but Talon caught it. As Batman was too weak to fight, he fell to his knees.

"If you truly cared about Gotham, you wouldn't let these emotions take hold," Talon said, letting go of Batman's hand and letting him fall to the ground.

"Dick...Jason..." Batman reached out to the two, but they were already unconscious.

"You're lucky the grandmasters wish to see you suffer in person, Dark Knight," Talon said, as unconsciousness claimed Batman. "Once I bring you to them, I'll see to it your two friends are captured and butchered in front of you!"


	6. History of corruption

"Wake up, Mr. Wayne," a voice echoed as consciousness returned to Bruce. "We have much to discuss."

"Wha...?" Bruce stirred.

"I said, wake up!" The voice bellowed.

A sharpe slap brought Bruce back to his senses, and he began to analyze the room. His mask and cape were off, and they were placed in a bucket at the end of the room. It was dark, only a single overhead light with a flickering bulb illuminated the room. In front of him, stood Cinder. Nia was behind her, leaning back against the door, a smug grin on her face.

"Cinder?" Bruce looked up at her, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"Really, that's the first question you ask?" Cinder rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd know by now. So much for the world's greatest dectective, eh?"

Nia chuckled.

"You know what, Bruce?" Cinder leaned in close to him. "I'm feeling generous, especially because of what we plan to subject you to. I suppose we start with names. My name isn't Cinder, it's Samantha Vanaver. I have been the grandmaster of the Court of Owls for over a hundred years."

"Great, another secret society run by an deranged immortal," Bruce snarked. "Just what I need."

"Oh, I assure you, we have nothing in common with the league," Samantha assured. "Unlike them, we don't delude ourselves with well intentioned extremes." She shook her head. "No, we're evil, and we love every second of it."

"So, you got a Lazarus pit, too?" Batman asked.

"No, just the blessings of a dark God," Samantha said.

"God?" Bruce's eyes widened.

"Why does that surprise you?" Samantha asked. "Aren't you friends with a Greek goddess?"

"I'm not a superstitious person," Batman said.

"You live in a world with aliens, demons, Ghost, Gods, etc," Samantha said. "You really should be. Anyway, I'm getting off track, years ago, Nia and I were approached by the being Barbatos."

"Barbatos?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"We were normal people. Well, at least that's how we presented ourselves, but Barbatos can sense the darkness within every human," Samantha explained. "He knew of our deprived and lustful desires we hid under the masks of civility. So, he granted us immortality, and gave us our first task."

"Forming this...Court of Owls?" Bruce asked.

"Actually, no." Samantha shook her head. "He did that himself. Our job was to deal with the family destined to defeat him."

"Family?" Bruce asked. "Who?"

"I'm sure you never heard of them," Samantha said, sarcastically. "It was just the Arkham family."

* * *

"Bats...bats...bats..." Elizabeth Arkham laid in bedridden catatonia.

Amadeus looked down at his poor mother, knowing what needed to be done, but was as hesitant as any son would be in this situation. He had sent out Elizabeth's nurse, and he had the pillow in lap.

"Mother...God...forgive me." Amadeus placed the pillow over his mother's face, and pushed down with all his might.

Unknown to either of them, Barbatos had been watching, having been the cause of Elizabeth's illness and catatonia. "Excellent, phase one of this plan is complete!"

"Isn't this where we come in?" Samantha asked.

Barbatos turned to Samantha and Nia. He had brought them to his domain to explain what he wanted them to do in person.

"Yes," Barbatos said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Here." He snapped his fingers, and an address flashed through both women's minds.

"What was that?" Samantha asked.

"The address of a one, Martain Hawkins," Barbatos answered. "Or, Mad Dog, as many call him."

"What does this guy have to do with anything?" Samantha asked.

"Everything!" Barbatos cheered. "It's simple, you 'appear' to Mr. Hawkins, and you will tell him to butcher and mutilate women in order to stop their desease from spreading, and he should do it."

"Why is that?" Samantha was taken aback by what was requested of her.

"Hawkins had a hard life, and was driven mad as a result," Barbatos said. "You just need to give the right push from harmlessly insane, to violently insane. I'm not omnipresent, and my prediction skills are a little...let's say off. Though if I play my cards and manipulations right, he should rape and kill Arkham's wife and daughter, ensuring the Arkham family is wiped off the map!"

"Why not just kill them?" Samantha asked.

"Oh Miss Vanaver, you disappoint me!" Barbatos shook his head. "Where's the fun?"

Samantha and Nia shot each other glances, and nodded.

"True," Samantha said.

"Great, I'll teleport you there, and even engulf you light to make you look like some sort of angel," Barbatos said. "You go in, say your thing, then I'll pull you out!"

"Sounds like a plan," Samantha said.

Barbatos' hand glowed purple. "Ready?"

"Ready," Samantha said with a nod.

In a bright flash of purple light, Samantha was gone.

* * *

"Girls, problem," Barbatos said to Samantha and Nia.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"Turns out my prediction was off," Barbatos said, annoyed he was wrong about something. "Martian got a sizable body count from what you did, but just as he was supposed to kill the Arkham wife and Daughter, he just escaped instead."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Samantha asked.

"Well...do it yourselves," Barbatos answered, causally.

Nia grew a sadistic smile.

"Really?" Samantha asked, excited as well.

"Yes, but be sure to carve Hawkins' nickname, Mad Dog, into the wife's chest," Barbatos ordered. "Got to make sure Hawkins is framed."

"About time we got to have some fun," Samantha said.

"I'll be sending you in, now." Like before, Barbatos' hand began to glow purple. "Ready?"

Nia and Samantha both pulled the blades given to them by Barbatos.

"Ready!" Samantha grinned.

Nia just nodded.

"Good." Barbatos teleported them away.

* * *

"So, it was you!" Bruce's eyes widened. "I knew thing didn't add up when I read about the incident in the books. How could Hawkins have killed them if he was already halfway to Gotham by that point."

"Well, you got your answer," Samantha said. "You also got the answer to a question I'm sure you and many others have asked for such a long time."

"Question?" Bruce braced for what revelation they were going to give him.

"Why is Gotham so...let's call it, broken?" Samantha smiled when she saw Bruce's eyes widened.

"You..." Bruce said, dumbfounded.

"That's right, Bruce," Samantha said. "Barbatos tasked us with keeping Gotham in a state of suffering and corruption. Every criminal you ever encountered, from a simple purse snatcher to even the Joker himself, all orchestrated by us!"

"The...Joker?!" Bruce could barley comprehend what they had just told him. "How?!"

"Barbatos helped, occasionally," Samantha explained. "Thankfully, his predictions have grown far more accurate over the years. We killed The Joker's pregnant wife, Jeannie, ensuring that when you sent him falling into that pit of toxic chemicals, he would have no reason to hold onto his morality."

"Do you know how much death and suffering that caused?!" Bruce spat, enraged.

"Oh, we know, Bruce," Samantha said. "We got Harley the job at the Asylum despite her stupidity, we made sure Bane heard the news of a heroic Bat vigilante in Gotham after Barbatos gave him nightmares of a bat monster, we killed Zsasz's parents, we where always with you, Bruce...even the night it all started."

"No..." Bruce shook his head. "Don't say it. Don't you dare say it!"

"We gave the desperate, soon to be evicted Joe Chill a little tip that the richest family in Gotham would be walking through what is now known as crime alley," Samantha admitted, chuckling. "Poor fool was so desperate he didn't even question how we could've possibly known. Thomas and Martha were making too much positive change in Gotham, and that needed to stop. Unfortunately, Barbatos didn't factor in Chill's moral compass, and that even in his panic, he wouldn't be able to kill the broken, crying eight year old boy sitting in the pool of his parents' blood."

"You're dead!" Bruce shouted, tears of rage in his eyes. "I'll break out of this chair and snap your worthless, disgusting little neck!"

"Oh Bruce, how out of character," Samantha gasped in mocked fright. "What would mommy and daddy think of you?"

"Shut up!" Bruce shouted.

"Look at you, still that same eight year old boy from all those years ago." Samantha shook her head in disappointment. "Despite how cool, calm, and logical you present yourself, you're nothing more then an angry child, taking out his frustrations on the criminal underworld."

"What else have you done, hah?!" Bruce had completely surrendered to rage and grief. "How many lives have you destroyed?! How many monsters did you create?!"

"Countless," Samantha answered. "I think it'd be easier telling you the monsters we didn't create."

"So that's why you set this whole thing up!" Bruce shouted. "That's why you want to kill the others and I! We're making a difference!"

"You were going to," Samantha said. "Now that we have you, the only thing you're going to be doing, is watching."

"Watching?" Bruce's anger and sadness had left, leaving him with confusion. "What do you mean by watching?"

"Talon isn't the only one who knows your weaknesses," Samantha began. "We know how to hurt you psychically, but most importantly, we know how to hurt you psychologically."

"It takes a lot to get my mind to break," Bruce said.

"Not when children are involved," Samantha said.

"What?" Bruce pretended he didn't hear her.

"Don't play dumb with us, Wayne," Samantha mocked. "Ever since that night, you've always hated the sight of children loosing their innocence, or being killed, especially in a horrid and inhumane manor." She turned to Nia. "Bring them in."

Nia nodded, and walked out of the room.

"You see Bruce," Samantha straddled him, "Nia and I? We prefer a woman's touch, but after that night with Constance and her little Harriet, we learned that girls work for us just as well."

That's when Nia came in, a woman in one arm, the woman's daughter in her other. She tossed the tied up woman next to Bruce.

Bruce widened his eyes. "N-" Nia shoved a gag in his mouth before he could finish.

"Shhhhhhhhh," Nia hushed him.

"Nia thinks the crying disrupts her...you know," Samantha said. "Nia, before we begin, push Mr. Wayne's chair and the woman to the other end of the room. We don't want him interrupting us too early."

Nia nodded, pushed Bruce's chair back, and then threw the woman next to him again.

"Here's how this is going to go," Samantha said. "You're going to watch us have fun with this little girl, then you're going to watch us cut her into tiny little pieces, then doing the same to her mother. That sound like fun?"

The mother frantically shook her head, but Bruce just stared at her in horror.

"Glad you agree," Samantha said, turning to her lover. "Nia, let's start the fun!"


	7. The Butler vs The Birds

"Look at what we have here," Talon mocked Alfred and Lucius, who back to back. "Two scared, frail old men, with nothing but a couple of guns to keep them safe."

"I assure you, we are much more deadly," Lucius said.

"I'm sure, Mr. Fox," Talon said, sarcastically. "The court hasn't done much research on the two of you, mainly because we were more focused on the Waynes, as the Pennyworth and Fox name has done nothing of note in Gotham."

"So, you don't know anything about us?" Alfred asked. "Sounds like a tactical error."

"Only because you are literally nothing to us," Talon mocked. "Hell, you're less then nothing! I could kill you both with my bare hands, but alas, I was ordered to take you in to Mr. Wayne alive, so the grandmasters can end you!"

"You think we're nothing?" Alfred cocked his shotgun. "Come on! We'll show you how much nothing can hurt!"

"Oh Alfred, always so defiant, just like your father," Talon mocked.

Alfred lowered his gun. "What did you just say?"

"The court has had me butcher dozens of innocents to ensure Gotham stays in its cesspool state," Talon began. "A pregnant woman, two wealthy fools on a boat, and a foolish old butler, about to warn his son of the dangers of working for the Wayne family."

"You killed my father?" Alfred didn't scream, he didn't shout in rage. No, he just stood tall, and tossed his gun to the floor. "Fine, I give up."

"Alfred?" Lucius looked to him in shock.

"Really? I must say, how mature of you, Pennyworth," Talon said, walking out of the shadows. "I'll put in a good word with the grandmasters, maybe they'll grant you a quick and painless death, though I make no promises."

"I'm not giving up so easily!" Lucius aimed his gun at Talon, but Alfred lowered his gun. "What? Alfred, you can't be-"

Alfred gave Lucius a wink. "Drop the gun, it's over."

Lucius looked to Talon, who crossed his arms.

"Well?" Talon asked, condescendingly.

"You're right, Alfred." Lucius dropped his gun. "It's over."

"Damn right it is," Talon said, stalking over to the two. "Now, if you would just come with-" Talon reached for Alfred, who suddenly jerked his hand away and delivered a quick back hand to the assassin's cheek, sending him stumbling back. "What that? You dare?!"

"Your precious little court of fools have failed you," Alfred said, rolling up his sleeves. "If they did any research on the Pennyworth name, they would now that my father was a pacifist, and the exception to the family line. My grandfather was a combat medic, and his father before him. I have stitched men together while bullets flew past my head, I have trained agents in MI5, and I can assure you, I have not forgotten a thing! You think this old man is nothing, then I'll reiterate my first point: I'll show you just how much nothing can hurt!"

"You old fo-" Talon didn't get to finish his insult before Alfred decked him in the jaw. "Argh! You worth-" a punch in the gut. "Ow! Stop!" A kick to the groin. "I'll kill y-" a knee to the chin.

"Enough talk you owl dressed buffoon!" Alfred out his hands up. "Fight!"

Talon took a stance of his own, and both eyed each other down in a standoff. Talon made the mistake of trying to strike first, Alfred effortlessly dodged and delivered an elbow to the bridge of his nose. Talon let out a childish scream of rage and pain, holding his face as he stepped back.

"I believe I just broken your nose," Alfred snarked.

Talon shook, shaking off the rage to enter a stance again. Unfortunately, his rage hadn't completely boiled over, and he made mad slashes at Alfred with his clawed gloves. Alfred went on the defensive, dodging and blocking every strike and slash that came his way. Talon was growing more and more enraged in each passing second, and that lead to a fatal error. Talon slashed, and when Alfred dodged, his claws got caught in the wall.

"What?!" Talon cried out.

"You weren't paying attention to your surroundings in battle." Alfred shook his head. "No skill, just brutality, intelligence, and childish behavior."

"Shut your mouth, old man!" Talon began to pathetically pull on his arm. "I'll pull your tongue out with my flaws! I'll see to it that you and Fox die slowly, painfully, and in excruciating agony! You'll beg for death that will only be granted when the grandmasters wish it! You'll only be given death when Bruce Wayne has suffered for his righteous actions! You'll be screaming, crying, begging, bleeding, and I'll be watching it all with nothing but pure satisfaction for the humiliation you have out me through tonight. I swear on my life, you will-"

"Do you need help?" Alfred asked.

"What?" Talon looked at him, shocked.

"Here, let me assit you." Alfred took hold of Talon's arm, and placed his foot on Talon's torso.

"Wait...what are you doing?!" Talon asked in horror.

"Don't worry, sir," Alfred assured, smugly. "This will only hurt a lot."

"No!" Talon begged. "Don't! Please!"

Alfred just smiled, and pushed Talon back with his foot, while holding his arm to ensure it would stay in the wall. Even Lucius had to flinch at snap that rang out through the halls, along with the scream of agony that followed.

"You...you..." Talon was speechless.

"Dislocated your arm?" Alfred asked, sarcastically. "They call Batman the world's greatest detective."

"I'll... I'll..." Talon tried to think of another threat, but all that came was pathetic whimpering.

"You seemed to have threatened yourself out," Alfred said, picking up one of the dropped shotguns. "Here, let me give out one of my own." He stuck the gun to his head. "Where is Master Bruce, Todd, and Grayson?!"

"You would never kill me!" Talon shouted. "Batman would never allow-"

"You seem to forget that I'm the one who raised him," Alfred noted.

"So?!" Talon asked, hysterically.

"So, in the words of Master Todd, he can't tell me to do shit." Alfred cocked his shotgun. "Now, are you going to talk, or am I going to have too...what's the term Maater Todd also used?"

"Um..." Lucius coughed. "Bust a cap in yo ass?"

"Yes, that," Alfred said.

"I still don't-" Talon was cut off by Talon shooting him, point blank, in the shoulder. The force of the shotgun blast dislocated Talon's other shoulde. "You crazy old fuck!"

"I won't ask again," Alfred said. "Where. Are. They?"

Talon looked at his limp arms. "Ok-kay...you win!"

* * *

"Women and girls die too quickly," Samantha whined. "We alread played with and killed them all!"

_Let's go get Jason and Dick, _Nia sighed. _We can't exactly enjoy them, but at least torturing them to death in front of Wayne will be fun!_

"Agreed," Samantha said, come on.

When they arrived at where they were keeping Dick and Jason glared at them.

"Well, look who the cat in the hat finally let out of the box, bitch 1 and bitch 2," Jason snarked. "What do you two want?"

"Jason, we should be nice to our captors," Dick joked, then he smiled at Nia and Samantha. "Sorry about him, he gets a little annoyed with evil jackasses."

"Joke while you still can, boys," Samantha said. "When we're done with you, you won't be able to-" Her head was suddenly blown off by a shotgun, and her body fell to the floor.

Nia gasped and turned around, only to have her head blown off, as well.

"Able to what?" Jason asked, sarcastically. "You didn't finish."

"I'm glad to see your just as witty as ever," Alfred said, walking into the room, smoking gun in hand.

"Good to see you too, Al," Jason said with a smile.

"You as well, Master Todd." Alfred smiled. "Now, let's get you out of those bounds, then we can free master Bruce!"


	8. Ending This

Bruce was staring off into space when Jason, Dick, Alfred, and Lucius found him. Beside him were the bodies of dozens women and children Samantha and Nia forced him to watch brutally torture, rape, and murder.

"Sweet mother of God..." Alfred covered his mouth.

"Dad?" Dick walked over to him, and freed him from his bounds. "Dad? Come on, answer me!"

"Where are they?" Bruce asked, voice hollow.

"Alfred blew their sick heads off." Jason looked at bodies before him. "On second thought, he shouldn't have granted them that mercy."

"No...they're not dead," Bruce said, his head shooting up. "They...they're immortal, given some powers by some sick God!"

The four looked at one another, then Jason spoke up.

"You feeling okay, Dad?" Jason asked, genuinely concerned.

"We have to get out of here!" Bruce got to his feet. "Get me my things!"

"Here you are, Mr. Wayne." Lucius handed Bruce the bucket.

Bruce put on his cape, mask, and finally, his belt.

"So glad you got your stuff back," Samantha's voice mocked.

Before anyone could react, blades embedded themselves into Lucius, Alfred, and Jason's arms, effectively disarming them. There, Samantha and Nia stood in the doorway, faces covered in rage.

"What...how?!" Jason cried.

"You should've believed Bruce," Samantha said.

"So we got another immortal to deal with?!" Dick groaned in frustration.

"Oh, you won't be dealing with anything when Nia's done with you." Samantha turned to her lover. "Deal with them, I have some loose ends to tie up." She then locked them in the room with Nia, who looked significantly enraged.

”You three stand back,” Batman ordered Jason, Alfred, and Lucius. “Dick and I will handle this.”

”Alright right you mute monstrosity, let’s dance!” Dick pulled out his stun batons, which crackled with electricity.

* * *

Samantha stalked through the halls, grabbing blades and grenades off the wall. That's when she came across the pitiful sight of Talon, his arm was still stuck in the wall, and both arms were still dislocated.

"Grandmaster Vanaver!" Talon looked up to her. "Please, free me!"

Samantha looked down at Talon with nothing but contempt. She pulled out a blade, and stalked towards him.

"No! Grandmaster, please!" Talon begged. "I've served you for over a hundred years! This is my first failure! Please, have mercy!"

Samantha said nothing, she just slashed his throat the second she was in arm's length. Then she walked out to the stairway, and stopped at the floor she knew the security room was in. Samantha saw the door was barricaded shut, and dropped a grenade in front it, blowing open the door when it went off.

"What the heck?!" A man coughed.

"What's going on?" Another asked, that's when a blade flew out from the dust and embedded itself into his head.

"Hello boys," Samantha said.

Every man in the room looked at her in horror.

* * *

Nia was much more agile then Batman and Dick anticipated. Even while working together to double team her, she was too fast to corner. Eventually though, Nia made an error, she got cocky, as she just threw Dick into the wall wither legs, and decided to attack Batman with a flurry of strikes. Batman went on the defensive, blocking and dodging every strike and slash, staying on the offensive until Nia left herself open. When she did, she proved to be a glass canon, Batman grabbed her by the head, and pulled her into his knee, knocking her out cold.

"Damn," Jason said, whistling. "For a chick who can get back up after her head's been blown off, she sure goes down quickly."

That's when they heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" Dick asked, jumping to his feet.

"We saw grenades on the walls," Batman answered. "It sounded like it came..." his eyes widened.

"The rest of the group!" Alfred shouted.

Batman didn't hesitate, he used all of body weight knocked the door down. He ran as fast he could towards the door, not stopping for anything, not Talon's body, not the doors or stairs. When the reached the floor, he kicked the door off its hinges, but when he finally arrived at the security room, he finally froze.

"No..." Batman's eyes widened at the sight.

Samantha sat among the bodies of the men she mercilessly slaughtered. When she looked up at Batman, she only had a disappointed look.

"Nia failed, I take it?" Samantha asked, annoyed.

"What have you done?" Batman fell to his knees.

"My duties," Samantha said, coldly. "These men were going to make Gotham better, and that would interfere with Barbatos' plan."

"What is his plan?!" Batman demanded. "What does he want?!"

"I've said enough," Samantha said, holding her hand up, her wrists held together. "I give up, take me away."

Batman grabbed her throat. "You sick, disgusting, depraved sack of nothing! You think you can just walk away after what you revealed tonight?!"

Samantha gave him a smug grin. "Of course I will, Bruce. After all, that's the kind of person I made you."

Batman gripped her throat, then squeezed as hard as he could. Samantha gasped for breath, but after only a few seconds, Batman loosened his grip, and dropped her to the ground.

"So close..." Samantha mocked, gripping her throat as her breathing steadied. "Not like it matters, even if I got you crack, you can't kill me."

"You may have taken everything from me, but you'll never take this," Bruce said, pulling off his mask. "My ideals, my determination, my hope, these are the things that make Bruce Wayne Batman, these are what makes Batman a hope for Gotham."

"Not with the Court of Owls behind the scenes," Samantha said. "They may become inactive while we're incarcerated, but we'll be just like the rest of your rouges gallery. We'll get out, and when we do, Gotham will burn."

"And I'll be there to stop you," Batman said, placing his mask back on.

"Yeah...yeah, you will, won't you?" Samantha's smug grin disappeared, and she titled her head at Batman, curiously.

"On your feet." Batman grabbed Samantha by her wrist. "Now!"

"No need to be so rough, Bruce," Samantha mocked as Batman forced her to her feet. "You should be grateful, who knows how many of those elites would've blabbed about your secret."

"Sorry if I'm feeling unappreciative," Batman snarked, bitterly.

"At the very least, be thankful I don't want to take you down that way," Samantha said. "I could end it all when we walk out there, scream to all of Gotham your secret and watch as the idiotic masses all put two-in-two together."

"You won't, though," Batman said. "You're a narcissistic, low functioning psychopath with a nasty case of sadism mixed in. Doing that wouldn't be cruel enough, wouldn't it?"

"No." Samantha shook her head. "When I beat you, when **_kill_** you, it will be slow, painful, and humiliating. I created you, Batman. I brought you into this world, and I will take you out of it."

"Good luck with that," Batman said, sarcastically. Finally, after a long back and forth while they walked, they had finally made to it the entrance. They arrived just as Bullock and the their officers finally cut through the rubble.

"Batman!" Tim ran up to him. "Are you okay? Are Red Hood and Nightwing okay?"

"They're fine," Batman assured.

"Yep!"

Tim looked past Batman to see Dick, Alfred, Lucius, and Jason. Nia was conscious, and in cuffs.

"Here ya go, officers," Duck said, handing Nia over to a couple men. "Careful, she bites."

"I can't wait to break you when we get out," Samantha said.

"You'll try," Batman said.

"Don't underestimate the Court of Owls, Batman!" Samantha spat.

Batman took Samantha by the shoulders, and forced her to look into his eyes. "And you shouldn't underestimate me."

Samantha's smug front dropped, and she shook from fear.

"Man, you really are the scariest man on Earth, huh?" Dick asked, jokingly.

"That was the whole point." Batman handed Samantha over to Bullock and Gordon.

"Batman...did...did anyone survive?" Gordon asked.

Batman deflated. "I'm sorry, Jim."

"Not even the kids?!" Bullock bellowed in rage.

"Samantha and Nia...they did horrid things to the children before they killed them," Batman said.

"Like what?!" Bullock asked.

Batman just looked at him, and realization began to set in for Bullock.

"So, we got a couple to kiddie rapers and killers, eh?" Bullock looked at the two, disgusted. "Fine ladies, you'll get to see how child molesters are dealt with in the GCPD."

Samanta and Nia were dragged to an armored car, and thrown inside.

"I could've sworn I ordered you to kill them," Samantha snarked.

_Shut it!_ Nia mouthed, as her hands were cuffed behind her back.

"You're worthless," Samantha said, rolling her eyes.

_And you're a bitch, guess we both got something to work on!_ Nia slumped back into her seat as the doors to the car were closed, and they were driven off.

Batman watched, eyes narrowing at the car as it turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

"Batman...you okay?" Gordon asked.

"Good night, Jim." Batman pulled out his grapple, and was out of sight in seconds.

"Hey kid, is he okay?" Gordon looked to Dick. "What happened in there?"

"Long story, Commissioner," Dick began. "Might want to find a place to sit."


End file.
